


赞赞子的玩具乐园（双性）二

by bymyyy



Category: all战
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymyyy/pseuds/bymyyy





	赞赞子的玩具乐园（双性）二

赞赞子有自己的一个玩具乐园，乐园里面各种道具都有，全自动的。他的身体比常人更加淫荡且离不开性爱，但是他不愿意屈身在臭男人身下，于是就自己打造了这个玩具乐园。

即使出门工作穴里也是含着一些小道具的，有时候是跳蛋，有时候是按摩棒或者贞操带，这是为了防止在上班的时候突然发骚同时这样也可以养着小穴。

下班回家脱掉衣服，赞赞子进到了他的玩具乐园。他躺在床上伸出两个手指头插进花穴里将带着淫液的跳蛋抠出来，小穴就开始痒了。他忍住将后穴里的肛塞也拔出来，就迫不及待地走到那个粉红色的木马边。

那个木马在一群旋转木马里显得毫不起眼，但是木马上凸出来的两根粗壮的按摩棒布满了豆大的颗粒。

赞赞子踏着马鞍站了上去，将滴着水的两个肉穴对准两根按摩棒。按摩棒的头实在是大，刚好卡住小穴的口，他有点害怕不敢坐下去，手肘却是不小心启动了开关。

旋转木马一个震动，赞赞子站不稳猛地坐了下去，两根按摩棒直直捅到花心像是要把他捅穿，他尖叫出声抱住木马的头，木马开始上上下下快速地动了起来，而那两根按摩棒也开始动作。

两根按摩棒又粗又长将小穴填满了，前面的按摩棒顶到了很深的地方，将赞赞子的肚子都顶出了一个小小的凸出。它们随心所欲地转动抽插，捅到子宫口和骚点，捅得脆弱的肉穴不断地哭泣。

赞赞子在木马上颠簸，脆弱的穴肉被不断撑开捅入带出，他尖叫着喘息嘴里不断发出淫言浪语，“呜呜呜小穴要被操烂了……”

巨大的快感让他想逃离，可当他稍微立起一点身体就会被突然向上的按摩棒捅到骚点捅得他喷水软了腿，一没了力气就又跌落直让那按摩棒插得更深更用力。这样来来回回几次他就不敢再爬起来了，只能老老实实夹住花穴和后穴，感受着按摩棒上的凸起碾压过每片嫩肉，刺激着他的大脑。

身体被操得粉红，阴蒂也红得像要出血。再又一次被顶到骚点赞赞子终于抽搐着身体，下身的花穴喷出一股蜜水，像是受到这股蜜水的滋润。木马上的按摩棒突然更加快速地旋转起来，凸点极速摩擦着肉壁，穴内像着火一般有灼烧和刺痛感，他浪叫着收缩内壁。

“啊啊啊好热啊，慢点小穴坏掉了……啊——”

他突然一声尖叫，原来是花穴的按摩棒经过几次抽插伸长了一节，破开宫口插入了子宫！

“啊啊啊插到子宫了，好舒服要舒服死了啊啊啊插得再深一点！”

两根按摩棒不知停歇地碾过肉穴的敏感点，薄薄的肉膜挡开两根按摩棒却让赞赞子有种快把肉膜涨破的感觉。滚烫的柱体不断进出着双穴惹得他潮吹不止，蜜水一股一股喷射出来顺着马背流淌到地面上。噗嗤噗嗤的声音响彻赞赞子的耳朵但是他却无法停下来，直到两股热辣的液体同时从按摩棒顶头喷射而出灌满他的子宫和后穴，高速运动的木马才慢慢停了下来。

得以歇息的空隙，赞赞子有种从死亡快感中逃脱的轻松，但被假精液灌得满满当当的子宫和后穴竟然他有了怀胎的错觉。

他松了口气跌跌撞撞地走到浴室，掰开肉缝让液体顺着大腿根流下来。


End file.
